Virtud
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Un extraño objeto le fue mandado al comandante Spock por parte del Alto Concejo Vulcano. Jim está curioso por saber su propósito. Drabble


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos_

 _Advertencia, este fanfic contiene Slash, relación hombre-hombre. Si no te gusta no leas. A demás en un crackfic (o un intento de), no tomarlo con seriedad por favor_

* * *

Dedicado a las administradoras de Kirk/ Spock: La teoría de una gran conspiración Slash. Por subir la imagen que me inspiró para este drabble.

 **Virtud**

―Saludos padre ―dijo Spock, respondiendo a la video llamada en su habitación

―Saludos, Spock ―respondió Sarek serio, incluso más monótono que de costumbre.

Spock estaba intrigado, en ese momento estaban en una misión de reconocimiento en el cuadrante delta. Generalmente su padre y él únicamente se comunicaban por medio de correo electrónico cuando la distancia era tan basta. El uso innecesario de recursos era ilógico. Por lo que su padre estuviese llamándolo era algo inusual. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, Spock estaba preocupado.

―¿Hay algún asunto especial que requiera mi inmediato conocimiento? ―preguntó el medio vulcano cuando su padre no articuló ninguna palabra después de veinte segundos.

―El concejo ha notado cierto comportamiento de los humanos de tu tripulación hacia ti en público―respondió el vulcano.

Sin respuestas directas, pensó Spock. Su padre tendía evadir el tema cuando el tema de conversación le parecía incómodo. Esto solo elevó la intriga del vulcano a otro nivel.

―Por lo que determinaron ―continuó Sarek ― que con el fin de no herir la sensibilidad humana y evitar mal entendidos culturales, sería conveniente que utilizaras de ahora en adelante el objeto que se te fue enviado.

Spock levantó una ceja

―¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que se me envió, padre?

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Jim entró al comedor sonriendo como de costumbre. Ordenó un filete con ensalada para cenar y buscó con la mirada por la habitación para determinar donde sentarse. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver a Spock en una de las mesas más alejadas.

―¡Hey, Spock! ―dijo animadamente mientras se sentaba enfrente.

―Capitán ― dijo el vulcano a modo de saludo, antes de seguir comiendo su ensalada.

Kirk abrió la boca para quejarse de que lo llamase capitán cuando se fijó en otra cosa.

―¿Por qué estas usando guantes? ―preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

El rubor que se extendió por las mejillas del vulcano fue inevitable. Aunque puco controlarlo para que no se notara demasiado. Pero Jim lo _notó_.

―El concejo vulcano me los envió ―respondió el vulcano

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó Jim divertido

―Como sabrá, capitán ―dijo en su tono más serio Spock ― los vulcanos somos telépatas táctiles, nuestra habilidad se centra principalmente en las manos, así como las terminaciones nerviosas. Sin embargo los humanos tienden a olvidar estas diferencias por lo que…

Tras esto Jim soltó una carcajada.

―Espera, espera, espera ― dijo Kirk intentando controlar sus risas ― ¿Estás diciendo que te mandaron los guantes para que los humanos no "estimulen" tus terminaciones nerviosas por accidente?

―El material de los guantes está diseñado para evitar las sensaciones fí…

―¡Te mandaron unos guantes de castidad! ―dijo Jim, no había podido parar de reír, su rostro estaba rojo mientras sus hombros se sacudían sin cesar.

Spock levantó una ceja. Jim, al observar que el vulcano se estaba molestando, respiró profundamente varias veces hasta poder controlarse. En ese momento cambió su sonrisa divertida a una pícara.

―Entonces ―susurró, extendió la mano y tomó la enguantada de Spock ―eso significa que _esto_ , no causa ninguna estimulación ―Kirk acarició la palma con suavidad.

Spock volvió a ruborizarse ligeramente, sin embargo respondió:

―No ―sus pilas se dilataron a la par que las de Kirk, los pozos chocolate y los orbes azules habían sido opacados por el profundo negro.

―¿Qué tal esto? ―preguntó el humano llevándose la mano del vulcano a la boca.

―No ―volvió a negar Spock

―Mmm ―murmuró Kirk ―me temo señor Spock que este accesorio resulta más inconveniente que provechoso ―sin separar por completo su boca de la mano ajena, Jim comenzó a retirar el molesto guante, acariciando la piel descubierta.

Se tomó su tiempo, tentando a vulcano, haciéndolo suspirar. Una vez que la piel ajena quedó al descubierto por completo dio una larga lamida desde la base de la palma hasta la punta del dedo medio. Spock reprimió un escalofrío. Se paró inmediatamente.

―Esta clase de comportamiento en público fue el que hizo que el concejo vulcano tomara la decisión de mandarme los guantes ―dijo Spock

Jim lo miró algo confundido. Inmediatamente algo hizo click en su cabeza. Claro, Omicron V. Spock y él estuvieron en una cena diplomática hace unos meses. Jim tomó la mano de Spock sin darse cuenta del reportero que había en una esquina. Cualquier persona lo hubiera visto algo bastante inocente. Pero en realidad no lo era tanto.

―Lo espero en mis cuarteles, capitán ―dijo el vulcano en voz baja y ronca.

Jim supo exactamente lo que significaba. Admiró la fuerte espalda y el redondo trasero de Spock mientras se alejaba. Cuando el vulcano desapareció de su vista, le echó una mirada a su fría e intacta cena. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó apresurado. Se acomodó los pantalones de manera que no se le notara la semierección que poseía. Spock no era el único afectado cuando Jim le acariciaba y besaba las manos.

* * *

 **Ya saben, la inspiración es una perra y hay que agarrarla cuando está de buenas, por lo que al ver la imagen no pude evitar escribir esto. Espero que haya salido con algo de sentido por lo menos. xD Una sonrisa es lo único que pido, aunque un review sería estupendo, por supuesto. Sé que debo algunas cosillas por ahí.**

 **Los quiero. Subiré pronto, lo prometo.**

 **Bliss**


End file.
